ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Penny the Penguin episodes
These are episodes of Penny the Penguin. Season 0 (1999) Pilot (June 5, 1999) - As a exclusive sneak peek, Penny and her friends need to stop King Pen from removing the Laughing Bush in the Arctic. (NOTE: This pilot aired on ABC) Season 1 (2002) #Snow Tornado (March 1, 2002) - TBD #The Queen is as Bad as the King (March 8, 2002) - After being hospitalized in his latest scheme to defeat Penny, King Pen has Queen Pen take over his latest scheme. But soon Penny discovers Queen Pen can be worse than King Pen. #Sharks and Icebergs (March 15, 2002) - Penny and her friends get stuck on a iceberg with a greedy Shark named Quiza. #PENcil (March 22, 2002) - TBD #Trapped in an Hole (March 29, 2002) - TBD #(April 5, 2002) #(April 12, 2002) #(April 19, 2002) #(April 26, 2002) #(May 3, 2002) #(May 10, 2002) #(May 17, 2002) #(May 24, 2002) #(May 31, 2002) #(June 7, 2002) #(June 14, 2002) #The Walrus (June 21, 2002) - Penny and her friends keep getting disturbed by a walrus. #Cereal The Cereal Thief (June 28, 2002) - While eating her cereal, Penny was watching TV when suddenly, a news report comes in saying that a criminal named "Cereal" is out to steal people's cereal. (More coming soon) #(July 5, 2002) #(July 12, 2002) #(July 19, 2002) #(July 26, 2002) #(August 2, 2002) #(August 9, 2002) #(August 16, 2002) #Adam I. Hare (August 23, 2002) - TBD Season 2 (2003) #Ship Justice (February 7, 2003) - TBD #Three Creatures Gonna Go Down Tonight (February 14, 2003) - TBD #Fuzzy Hotel (February 21, 2003) - TBD #Ice Smashers (February 28, 2003) - TBD #Icicles (March 7, 2003) - TBD #(March 14, 2003) #(March 21, 2003) #(March 28, 2003) #(April 4, 2003) #(April 11, 2003) #(April 18, 2003) #(April 25, 2003) #(May 2, 2003) #(May 9, 2003) #(May 16, 2003) #(May 23, 2003) #(May 30, 2003) #(June 6, 2003) #(June 13, 2003) #(June 20, 2003) #(June 27, 2003) #United States of Antarctica (July 4, 2003) #(July 11, 2003) #(July 18, 2003) #Harps (July 25, 2003) - TBD #Cold War (August 1, 2003) - TBD Season 3 (2004-2005) #The Penguin, Arctic Wolf, and Polar Bear Who All Cried Yeti (October 29, 2004) - TBD #The Seagull Gang (November 5, 2004) - TBD #(November 12, 2004) #(November 19, 2004) #(November 26, 2004) #(December 3, 2004) #Penguin's Christmas (December 10, 2004) - TBD #(December 17, 2004) #(January 7, 2005) #(January 14, 2005) #(January 21, 2005) #(January 28, 2005) #(February 4, 2005) #(February 11, 2005) #(February 18, 2005) #(February 25, 2005) #(March 4, 2005) #(March 11, 2005) #(March 18, 2005) #(March 25, 2005) #(April 1, 2005) #(April 8, 2005) #(April 15, 2005) #(April 22, 2005) #(April 29, 2005) #''Untitled Season 3 Finale'' (May 6, 2005) - TBD Season 4 (2005-2006) #''Untitled Season 4 Premiere'' (September 30, 2005) - TBD #(October 7, 2005) #(October 14, 2005) #Frightening and Freezing (October 21, 2005) #The Return of the Yeti (October 28, 2005) - TBD #(November 4, 2005) #(November 11, 2005) #(November 18, 2005) #(November 25, 2005) #(December 5, 2005) #(December 6, 2005) #(December 7, 2005) #(December 8, 2005) #(December 9, 2005) #(December 30, 2005) #(January 6, 2006) #(January 13, 2006) #(January 20, 2006) #(January 27, 2006) #(January 28, 2006) #The Snow-lympics (February 10, 2006) - TBD #One, Another One, and Yet Another One (February 17, 2006) - TBD #Wayne the Mammoth (March 3, 2006) - TBD #Howard and the Dumb Fish (April 7, 2006) - TBD #Just a Popsicle (April 28, 2006) - TBD #The Baby Penguin (May 5, 2006) - TBD Season 5 (2019-2020) #The Welcome Back Party (October 5, 2019) - TBD #Ice Monster (October 11, 2019) - TBD #New Neighbors (December 20, 2019) - TBD #Cereal Returnz (January 18, 2020) - TBD #The Rise of The Laughing Bush (January 31, 2020) - TBD #I'm in Love, Baby! (February 8, 2020) - TBD #Adam I. Hare is Back? (February 29, 2020) - TBD #The Seagull Gang Returns (March 13, 2020) - TBD #The Snow-lympics: Round Two (March 27, 2020) #(March 30, 2020) #(March 31, 2020) #(April 1, 2020) #(April 2, 2020) #(April 3, 2020) #(April 11, 2020) #(April 25, 2020) # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 (2020) # Film (2017) #Penny the Penguin: The Antarctica Rescue (December 22, 2017) Category:List of episodes